This invention relates to a variable-speed pallet conveyor and more specifically a pallet conveyor capable of changing the travelling speed of a pallet or stopping it at any desired point of a conveyor line.
Various types of conveyors have been proposed to transport various kinds of materials. But it has heretofore been a standard concept to keep constant the line speed of a conveyor over the entire length of the line. Thus it was impossible to change the line speed at a given point of the line or to partially stop the line during transportation.